Muppet posters
A categorized gallery of Muppet posters that have been available over the years. For the first set of Muppet posters, see Muppet posters (Scandecor). Character posters Image:Poster.artofthemuppets.jpg|The Art of the Muppets 1980 Image:TheMuppets-30thAnniversary-Poster.jpg|''A Celebration of 30 Years'' Image:KermitLeatherMilk-Poster.jpg|Kermit the Frog (leather jacket & milk) Image:Poster-S-W-Balcony.jpg|Statler & Waldorf Image:Poster-S-W-Feeding-Pigeons.jpg|Statler & Waldorf feeding pigeons Image:MuppetPoster-NoPigs-small.jpg|"This is MY ROOM and MY RULES are simple... NO PIGS!" Western Graphics Image:UKposter-muppetproud.jpg|"Muppet and Proud" UK poster (nod to regional usage of "muppet") 2004 Image:Poster-AquariusImages24-188.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (with Pepe) Published by AquariusImages.com (24-188) in 2004 Image:Poster.themuppets-logo1.jpg|2006 Image:Poster.themuppets-logo2.jpg|2006 Image:Poster-themuppetshow-piggyfloat.jpg Image:Poster.kermit3.jpg|2006 Image:Poster-Animal.jpg|"Animal" Image:Dontmesswiththepigposter.jpg|"Don't Mess with the Pig" Image:Poster-100-Percent-Muppet.jpg|"100% Muppet" 2007 Image:Poster-AAAAAARRG!.jpg|"AAAAAARRG!" 2007 Image:Poster-Statler-Waldorf-Old-School.jpg|"Old School" 2008 Image:Poster-muppetshownew.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (with Pepe) 2008 Image:Poster-MuppetShowNew2010.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' (with Pepe) 2010 Image:Poster-facesboxes.jpg|2008 Image:Poster-kermitfaces.jpg|2008 Image:Poster-kermitpose.jpg|2008 Image:Poster-statwald.jpg|"If you can't say anything nice... Welcome to the club!" 2008 Image:Door-Poster-Animal.jpg|"Animal - he will not be tamed" Circus door poster 2008 Image:Poster-KermitCollage-49141.jpg|Kermit Collage Germany, 2010 Image:Poster-PartyAnimal.jpg|"Party Animal" Germany, 2010 Image:the-muppets-cast-poster1.jpg Image:the-muppets-kermit-and-piggy-poster.jpg Swedish Chef poster 1981 Jones New York at Home.jpg|Swedish Chef 1981, Jones New York at Home Muppet Parody Posters Image:Kermitclein.jpg|"Kermit Clein" 1994 Western Graphics Image:MuppetPoster-GAP-PIG-(1994)-small.jpg|"PIG" 1994 Western Graphics Image:Pigtorias-secret.jpg|"Pigtoria's Secret" 1994 Western Graphics Image:ForrestGreen.jpg|"Forrest Green" 1995 Western Graphics Image:MuppetPoster-GuessWho-(1995)-small.jpg|"Guess Who?" 1995 Western Graphics Image:KermitLetterfrog.jpg|"Kermit Letterfrog" 1995 Western Graphics Image:Amphibia.jpg|"Amphibia" 1996 Western Graphics Image:MuppetPoster-MuppophonyWithTheMupples-(1996)-small.jpg|"Muppophony with the Mupples" 1996 Day Dream Publishing Image:Muppetsinblackposter.jpg|"MIB - Muppets in Black" 1996 Image:N_o_escape.jpg|"No Escape" 1996 Image:Plumpfiction.jpg|"Plump Fiction" 1996 Image:Poster.bathofpig.jpg|"Swine Trek II: The Bath of Pig" 1996 Western Graphics Image:Poster-Babewatch.jpg|"Babewatch" Western Graphics Image:Poster-Animal-House.jpg|"Animal House" Western Graphics Image:Poster-The-Dogfather.jpg|"The Dogfather" Western Graphics Image:Poster-Breakfast-at-Tiffany's.jpg|"Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner at Tiffany's" Western Graphics Image:The-Sow-of-Music.jpg|"The Sow of Music" Image:Bondspoof.jpg|"Games Pond 006 ¾ License to Spill" Germany Muppet Movie Posters Image:Muppetmovieposter.jpg|''The Muppet Movie'' 1979 Image:Poster.tmm2.jpg|''The Muppet Movie'' 1979 Image:GMCposter.jpg|''The Great Muppet Caper'' 1981 Image:Poster-GMC-long.jpg|''The Great Muppet Caper'' (long version) 1981 Image:Poster.manhattan.jpg|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' 1984 Image:Poster-MTM-long.jpg|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (long version) 1984 Image:Mxcposter.jpg|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' 1992 Image:Mtiposter.jpg|''Muppet Treasure Island'' 1996 Image:MTI-AlternatePoster.jpg|''Muppet Treasure Island'' (alternate poster) 1996 Image:Mti_uk_poster.jpg|''Muppet Treasure Island'' UK 1996 Image:Mfsposter.jpg|''Muppets from Space'' 1999 Image:Poster-MFC-alternate.jpg|''Muppets from Space'' (alternate poster) 1999 Image:TheMuppets-teaserposter.jpg|Teaser poster, May 2011 Image:TheMuppets1Sheet.jpg|Poster, July 2011 Image:Poster 2.jpg|International Poster, July 2011 Image:Themuppets2011newposter.jpg|International variant, July 2011 Image:Muppets-Poster-Kermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog poster, October 2011 Image:Muppets-Poster-Piggy.jpg|Miss Piggy poster, October 2011 Image:Muppets-Poster-Animal.jpg|Animal poster, October 2011 Image:Muppets-Poster-Group.jpg|Group poster, October 2011 Image:TheMuppets-Excitement.jpg|"There Will Be Excitement" poster, October 2011 Image:TheMuppets-Attitude.jpg|"There Will Be Attitude" poster, October 2011 Image:TheMuppets-Comedy.jpg|"There Will Be Comedy" poster, October 2011 Image:TheMuppets-Romance.jpg|"There Will Be Romance" poster, October 2011 McDonald's Great Muppet Caper Posters Image:Gmcnightlife.jpg Image:GMCballoonposter.jpg Image:GMCrideposter.jpg Image:Breakthroughposter.jpg Video Release Posters Image:Poster-TMM-GMC-VHS-Release.jpg|''The Muppet Movie'' & The Great Muppet Caper on VHS 1993 Image:JHVPosterUK.jpg|''The Muppet Movie'' & The Great Muppet Caper on VHS 1993 UK Version Image:Poster-MCC-VHS-Release.jpg|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' on VHS 1993 Image:Poster-MFS-VHS-Release.jpg|''Muppets from Space'' on VHS and DVD 1999 American Library Association Posters Image:Poster-Kermit-Piggy-READ.jpg|"READ" Image:Building a nation.jpg|"Building a Nation of Readers" Image:Poster-Cleopigtra-READ.jpg|"Cleopigtra - READ" German Kermitage Posters Image:Poster-Pigga-Lisa.jpg|"Pigga Lisa" 2007 Image:Poster-Fozzie-VIII.jpg|"Fozzie VIII" 2007 Image:Poster-Frosch-in-blau.jpg|"Frosch in blau" (Frog in blue) 2007 Image:Poster-Junges-Schwein-mit-Perlenhalsband.jpg|"Junges Schwein mit Perlenhalsband" (Young Pig with Pearl Collar) 2007 Image:Poster-Kermitoteles-vor-der-Büste-des-Gonzor.jpg|"Kermitoteles vor der Büste des Gonzor" (Kermitoteles by the Bust of Gonzor) 2007 Image:Poster-Die-Muppetini-Hochzeit.jpg|"Die Muppetini Hochzeit" (The Muppetini Wedding) 2007 Image:Poster-Geburt-des-Porcus.jpg|"Geburt des Porcus" (Birth of Porcus) 2007 Image:Poster-S-W-Raphael-Cherubs.jpg|"The Sistine Madonna" 2007 Walt Disney World Posters Image:Where_Dreams_Come_True.JPG|"Where Dreams Come True" Image:Starwarscelebrationposter.jpg|Star Wars Celebration V POP/Rocky Posters Image:Pop-Rocky-AnimalPoster(20percent).jpg|Animal 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-CrazyHarryPoster(20percent).jpg|Crazy Harry 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-DrTeethPoster(20percent).jpg|Dr. Teeth 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-FozziePoster(20percent).jpg|Fozzie 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-GonzoPoster(20percent).jpg|Gonzo 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-Kermit(20percent).jpg|Kermit 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-PiggyPoster(20percent).jpg|Miss Piggy 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-Rowlf(20percent).jpg|Rowlf 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-ChefPoster(20percent).jpg|The Swedish Chef 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-Statler&WaldorfPoster(20percent).jpg|Waldorf & Statler 1980 size DIN A2 Image:Pop-Rocky-Piggy&KermitPoster(30percent).jpg|Miss Piggy & Kermit 1981 size DIN A3 Image:POP_MUPPETS!.jpg|Muppet group unknown date size DIN A3 The Muppets Take the Bowl Poster Image:MTtBPoster.jpg|Disney Fine Art Collection Art by Tim Rogerson See also * International Muppet Movie Posters * Sesame Street posters __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Posters Category:Muppet Paper Products Category:Disney Theme Parks Merchandise